The Rosery
by Kogagal101
Summary: What would happen if Kouga got a rosery necklace and Kagome could pick ANY word to use.Read and find out!
1. Capter One: The Argument

The Rosery  
  
Summary:What would happen if Kouga and Inuyasha got in a fight,as usual,but Miroku ended up putting a rosery on  
  
Kouga?Read and find out!  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
The Rosery: Chapter 1  
  
The Argument  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Inuyasha and the group were finally leaving a village after burying the people. Inuyasha was walking ahead of  
  
them, sniffing the air for any sign of demons.  
  
"Inuyasha, why are you so worried about running into a demon?" Kagome asked  
  
"Feh! That's none of your business, wench!" Inuyasha replied  
  
Kagome growled, then looked up at him."Inuyasha?" she said in her most sweetest voice.  
  
"Yes?" Inuyasha replied, annoyed.  
  
"Here we go" Sango muttered from behind them to Miroku.  
  
"SIT!" Inuyasha hit the ground.  
  
"We better get used to it, my dear Sango" Miroku replied as Inuyasha and Kagome started to argue.  
  
"Yea, well I'm goin' home!" Kagome could be heard saying.  
  
"Feh! Does it look like I care!?" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"No, it doesn't, so BYE!"With that, Kagome turned around and started for the well.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{Meanwhile....}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
"Hmm...I wonder where Kagome is right now? I guess I'll go and find her" Kouga said, as he stepped  
  
out of his den and started for the forest.  
  
"I hope that Inukoro hasn't done anything to her." He said to himself, growling at the mention  
  
of his name.  
  
Kouga continued to run through the forest, heading straight for the well.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{Now let's check out Kagome, shall we?}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
'I can't believe that Inuyasha!' Kagome thought to herself as she was walking home.But, she didn't  
  
ever notice the Inuyasha following her.  
  
'Why am I following her?' Inuyasha asked himself as he did so.  
  
But, when Kagome got to the well, she just sat on the ledge of it.'I can't go home yet' She  
  
thought to herself.  
  
Inuyasha soon reached the well,but was also accompanied by someone else.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Me:"Okay! End of Chapter One! Sorry if it sucks, but I promise it will improve."  
  
Inuyasha:Yea, it better! I wonder who I meet....  
  
Me:"Inuyasha, stop being such a pain, now, will you!"  
  
Kouga:"Yea,Inukoro! You better wish you didn't hurt my Kagome!"  
  
Kagome:"I'm not yours, Kouga! I'm only you're friend."  
  
Inuyasha:"Yea, see mutt face!"  
  
Kouga:"I'm not a mutt face, you baka!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga:start fighting  
  
Me:"Hey, stop it you two!" sighs "I guess there's no way to control the two...."  
  
Kagome:watches carefully."SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga:"Ahh!"Inuyasha falls on top of Kouga.  
  
Me:"Okay! Please review and I'll update ASAP.  
  
Rebekah 


	2. Chapter Two

The Rosery  
  
Summary:What would happen if Kouga and Inuyasha got in a fight,as usual,but Miroku ended up putting a rosery on  
  
Kouga?Read and find out!  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Me:Ok!I would like to thank everyone who read and who reviewed.I will thank the people who reviewed at the bottom.  
  
Inuyasha:Yay!Finally!Now I get to see who was there instead of Me and Kagome!Hey,Rebekah,what will happen after I meet the person?  
  
Me:That's for me to know and you to find out,Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha:Feh!Whatever.  
  
Kouga:Ok!I'm here!  
  
Kagome:Me too!  
  
Me:Alright,now that everyone is here,let's go on to Chapter Two!  
  
A/N:Me no own Inuyasha.I just own my ideas.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
The Rosery: Chapter 2  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
"Hello,Inukoro",said Koga,as he glared at him.  
  
Inuyasha growled as he recognized the voiceWhat do you want,Koga!?  
  
Koga didn't answer,because he had already spotted Kagome and was walking towards her."Hello,Kagome.Has Inukoro hurt you in any way?"He asked her.  
  
Kagome looked up at Koga "Umm..actually,no Koga.I was just getting ready to go home" she replied.  
  
"Going home?" He asked. "what do you mean? What has that Inukoro done to you this time?"  
  
"I haven't done nothing,you mutt face!" Inuyasha yelled,anger rising.  
  
Kagome didn't answer this time.Instead,she just looked at the ground.  
  
Kouga turned around and growled at Inuyasha."You had to have done something to make her decide to go home,baka!"  
  
Inuyasha growled right back."Like I said,mutt,I didn't do anything!"  
  
Kagome sighed heavily at their arguing,but knew there was no way to stop them.  
  
"Kagome?"A voice could be heard behind her.  
  
"Huh?"She turned around to see a worried Sango standing behind her."Oh,hey Sango"  
  
"What's happening here?How did Koga get here?"She asked,looking at the two bickering.  
  
"I have no idea.I stopped here and sat down and then the two showed up and started to fight"Kagome explained to her,also looking at the two.  
  
"Sango? Kagome?"Another voice could be heard.  
  
"Hey,Miroku"Sango said without looking at him.  
  
'I wonder how this one's gonna end out.'Kagome thought to herself,watching the fight heating up.  
  
Inuyasha and Koga were still fighting,saying some words I don't think I should mention.Then,Inuyasha drew his sword.  
  
"Get ready for a beating,mutt!"Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hmph!Lets see who'll get the beating this time"Koga replied,getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Here we go again"Kagome said under her breath as the two started to fight.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Me:"Okay!Done with Chapter Two!Whew,am I tired!My fingers ache,so I'm gonna rest them.Sorry if these chapters are too short."  
  
Inuyasha:"You are damn right they're short!"  
  
Me:types something and Inuyasha gets bounded to a tree"Bwawawawawawa!!"  
  
Inuyasha:"Get me down from here!"  
  
Me:"Make me!"  
  
Inuyasha:"Why I oughta...!"  
  
Kouga:"Would you calm down,dog-boy!I actually like her idea of bounding you to a tree!"starts laughing alittle  
  
Kagome:"He looks just like he did when I first found him,except with no arrow"walks up and attempts to rub his ears.  
  
Inuyasha:growls"Will you stop that,wench!"  
  
Me:"Ok!I hope this was alittle better than last chapter.If I get at least 10 reviews,I'll update.If not,then I'll just stop and never write again"  
  
A/N:Thanks to:anmah-ok!Here's the chapter!I'll update chapter three only if I get at least 10 reviews.  
  
Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha LoverThanks.I know I spelt it wrong.Sometimes I spell it like that,sometimed I don't.  
  
Kogagal101 


	3. Chapter Three: Kagome's Temper

A/N: Hello! I'm sooo sorry for the long wait! Please don't be too mad at me.

Inuyasha: Feh! It took you too long!

Me: -rolls eyes- Also,one of my buddies is going to be with us for a while. Please welcome, my good friend, TheGoth!

T.G: umm...hi? Uh...Check out my two fanfictions.So, umm...yea.

Inuyasha: Feh! -crosses arms and front of chest-

Me: Hey, Inuyasha! How'd you get down from the tree?

T.G: I let him down! How can you do that to him?

Me: 'Cause it's my fic.,so I can do whatever I wish! Bwahahahahahaha!

Inuyasha: -sweatdrops-

T.G: Whatever! I'm leaving! -leaves-

Me: -sigh- Lets get to the Disclaimer while I go and find her.

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha nore the rest of the characters.Me just own my ideas.

The Rosery:Chapter Three

Kagome's temper and Koga's word.

Inuyasha smirked as he raised the Tetsusaiga, getting ready to use the Wind Scar.

Koga smirked also, then he remembered something. "I don't have time for you,mutt!" Koga said,before looking at the three by the well.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome looked suprised by Koga's interruption. "I wonder what he means." Sango whispered to Kagome. Kagome shrugged and continued to watch the two, who had staretd to bicker again.

Inuyasha leaned Tetsusaiga on his shoulder and growled at Koga. "What do you mean, you mangy wolf?"

"Why should you care!?" Koga countered Inuyasha question.

"Feh! That's none of your damn business!" Inuyasha answered.

"I have better things I could be doing right now! Like....taking my Kagome to my den." Koga said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Kagome, after hearing what Koga just said, stood up. "I'm not _your _Kagome, Koga! I'm just a friend!" she said.

Koga looked at Kagome and blinked. He didn't say anything in reply.

Inuyasha laughed alittle. "Wow, Koga! You're being beaten up by Kagome!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Sit boy!!"

Inuyasha hit the ground and looked up at Kagome. "What was that for,wench!?" He yelled, growling at her.

Koga smirked. "Look who's getting beaten up now, mutt face!" He said, looking down at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood up and growled at Koga. He picked up the un-transformed Tetsusaiga and sheathed it. "You should be the one to talk."

Koga smirked. "Oh, really? You're the one hanging around weaklings and _my _Kagome!"

Kagome glared at Koga. "I just said that I'm not _your _Kagome!" she yelled, her anger rising fast.

Sango looked at Miroku. "Should we help Kagome calm down?" She asked him.Mrioku simply shook his head and looked back at the three who were still arguing. "No. We should wait until our help is more necessary."

"What's going on here?" A voice piped in and the owner jumped up onto Miroku's head. "The usual, Shippo." Miroku replied. Shippo looked over at the others. "Why is Koga here?" Shippo asked.

Koga looked at Kagome and blinked twice. 'Its alright, Kagome. You don't have to be scared to announce your love for me." He said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"Kagome said that Koga showed up at the same time as Inuyasha did and the two started to fight."Sango answered to Shippo's question. "Oh,okay." Shippo said, still watching the other three.

Kagome was shaking with fury by now. "Koga!! I-AM-NOT-AND-WILL-NEVER-BE-YOURS! ALSO, I-DO-NOT-LOVE-YOU!! YOU-AR-ONLY-A-FRIEND-TO-ME!!" Kagome yelled.

Miroku sighed and stood. "This is enough, now!" He said to them. He then looked at Kagome. "Kagome. Please, calm down" He said.

Inuyasha and Koga both growled at Miroku. "Stay outta this, monk!" Koga said.

"Sorry, but I can't let allow you three to continue like this." Miroku countered.

"Well, then go and you don't have to worry about us!" Koga replied, charging at Miroku. Sango was already ready for something like this to happen.She threw her boomerang at Koga. "Hiraikotsu (I don't know if I spelt it right or not, so please tell me. Thank you very much!) at Koga and Koga flew back into a tree. The tree had a thick bark, so Koga had a huge bump on his head.

Sango caught her weapon as it flew back towards her and sighed.Miroku turned around and smiled. "Thanks, Sango." "Don't mention it."Sango replied, then looked at Kagome.

Miroku sighed and looked over, where Koga was starting to stand back up. "He's back." Miroku said. "Wait. Don't attack. I've got an idea." He added, seeing that Sango and Inuyasha were getting ready to attack. Miroku started to chant something under his breath, hopeing that it worked before Koga got to him.

Koga was growling as he amde his way back to them. Then, he noticed that beads were appearing around his neck. He looked at Miroku, who was still chanting. He lunged at him, but the incantation was already complete right before he attacked, so Miroku was able to block Koga's attack.

Koga leapt back, then looked at what the monk had put around his neck. It was..... a rosery bead necklace like Inuyasha's! 'Why the hell did that monk put one of those things, that looks like that mutt's, on me?' Koga thought, starting to growl again.

Miroku looked at Kagome and Sango. "Okay, Kagome. Say the word." Kagome nodded. "Sit boy!" she said, but Inuyasha was the only one who fell to the ground..

Inuyasha growled, then looked over at Koga, who had his arms crossed over his chest again, looking at inuyasha. Inuyasha looked back at the others once more. "Hey, monk!" Inuyasha said, standing back up. "Why sis the word only pull me down and not Koga?"

"Calm down, Inuyasha." Miroku said. "Kagome has to choose a different word to use on Koga's." Koga now looked alitle interested for some reason and he looked over at Kagome. "Why didn't you say that in the first place!" Inuyasha yelled, strugling nmot to strangle Miroku. "Calm down, Inuyasha! I'm sure Miroku has a reason!" Sango said this time.

"Hmm...." Kagome hummed, trying to think of a word. "Oh! I know what word to use!" She said. She was just about to say it when Miroku interrupted, again. "Also! Kagome, Inuyasha. Koga's beads sill have a different affect than Inuyasha's being-pulled-to-the-ground one. I am not able to tell what the affect will be nor how strong it will be." Inuyasha blinked twice, not really understanding a word. Kagome nodded, then she met Koga's gaze. "The word I choose is.......

Me: And I leave you here, hanging on a cliff hanger! -evil laugh-

Shippo: What's with her? -staring at Rebekah-

Sango: Don't ask me.

Miroku: No idea.

Me: Nothing's wrong! Anyways, I'm back in school and I'm sooooo happy . Weird, yes, I know, but that's not the point! The point is, that my update will be even longer! No worries, for I am going to update chapter four very soon!

Inuyasha: Feh! I bet you're not even sorry!

Koga: What is the deal with this thing around my neck!?!? -growls-

Kagome: I can't wait to see whazt the word I pick is going to be!

Me: That is for me to know, Kagome, and for youa ll to find out soon enough! Alright, thanks to all that reviewed! -puts out 2 baskets of warm mufins- Take a muffin and review! Also, I'm going to start to put a preview at the ends of every chapter.

Preview What word will kagome pick and what will happen to Koga when Kagome says the chosen word? Also, will Kagome still be able to sustain both Koga and Inuyasha? Read the next chapter and find out!

Rebekah


	4. NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

I'm so sorry for not updating, but this is important for those that have been waiting for my fourth chapter of The Rosery and other chapters to come of it also. I will soon be moving, but I will put another notics when that time is nearer, but I chose now to prepare you all for that. Also, due to my younger siblings, I have lost of what I had of the fourth chapter, so I have to go through all my stuff, see if I can find it. If I don't, then you'll have to bear with me as I have to remember the chapter and re-write it, then type it. Please continue to be patient with me and if I do find the chapter, I will update as soon as I possibly can. I am alittle disappointed at the lack of reviews of my last chapter and I feel that my story is becoming duller.....-sigh- Anyways, flmaes are acceptable for this notice and other such things you wish are also acceptable; they will not affect me in, hopefully, any way. Well, that's all I can think of to say, so till next time!

Kogagal101


	5. Chapter Four: Kagome's Choice

Me: Hello everyone! I updated faster to make up for the long wait, and because I finally found my chapter. There's really nothing to say except that the thanks will come at the end of the chapter, after the preview. Now on to the Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Rebekah can only dream of owning Koga....-Rebekah sighs-

The Rosery: Chapter Four

Kagome's Choice and Miroku's Mistake

_"Also, Kagome, Inuyasha. Koga's reaction will be different. He won't be thrown to the ground, but I'm not able to tell what will happen." Kagome nodded, then she met Koga's gaze. "The word is...._

Inuyasha waited impatiently for Kagome to say the word she had chosen. "Come on, you wench! Hurry it up now, would you!" Kagome froze, and then turned around to face Inuyasha, glaring at him. "Inuyasha, OSUWARI!!" She yelled, very angry. She then turned back to Koga as Inuyasha kissed the ground. "Okay, as I was saying. The word I choose is.....," ((-drumroll- lol, sorry. Please continue on with the story )) "Fetch boy!"

Koga blinked and began to wonder if it was actually going to work, before he noticed that the rosery bead necklace around his neck was glowing. Then, before anyone could say anything, Koga was lifted from the ground and thrown backwards. His voice could be heard the whole time he went flying. "Ah!"

Miroku sighed as Koga's voice was unable to be heard. "Let's go and see what happened, shall we, Kagome, Sango?" Sango nodded and she stood from her position on the rim of the well. Shippo leapt off her shoulder and he walked over to where Inuyasha was. Kirara transformed into her larger state and allowed Sango and Miroku to get on her back. "Hey, I'm coming also!" Inuyasha said, standing back up. "What if Koga attacks or something?" Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "You're not going anywhere, Inuyasha!" She said in reply to his statement. "Why not?" "Inuyasha, osuwari!!" As Inuyasha hit the ground, Kirara took off in the direction that Koga went flying in. Shippo shook his head and clicked his tongue at Inuyasha. "You'll never learn, will you, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha growled at Shippo and picked him up by his tail, hanging him upside down. He then got 'sat' again by Kagome before she rode off on her bike after Kirara, leaving Shippo and Inuyasha there.

Shippo stood back up and looked at Inuyasha, his arms crossed. He sighed and looked up at the sky as Inuyasha finally became free from the rosery's power. He sat up and crossed his arms and legs, looking at Shippo, saying nothing.

The others soon found Koga, whom was standing beside a tree, one hand on the tree and another holding his head. Kirara stopped near him and Kagome stopped her bike beside them. 'Ah, so he must've hit the tree once more, but...I sense power...other than that of the rosery, but it is radiating from it. Could someone have possibly added more power to the rosery right under our noses?' Miroku thought to himself as he watched Koga carefully. He soon dismounted Kirara and stood near Koga, staff in hand.

Koga shook his head, and then looked over at Miroku. "Monk, why is there two of you?"

Everyone except Koga now had an anime sweat drop on their head. Miroku then moved forward towards Koga. "Koga, someone seems to have put some extra power, as you would call it, in your rosery." Koga then growled and he put his arms to his sides, rolling them into fists. "I bet it was you, monk!" He said before charging at Miroku. Since his vision was still messed up, Koga missed the 'real' Miroku by about a foot, thus making him kiss the ground. Koga stood back up, this time facing the 'real' Miroku, still growling. He charged at Miroku again, but before he could even get in range of attack to Miroku, Kagome had had enough and said his new favorite word. "Fetch boy!" Koga stopped at the words, then got lifted into the air and thrown backwards once again, but in the direction of Shippo and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Shippo were staring at each other the whole time. Inuyasha's right ear twitched and they both looked in the direction the flying Koga was coming form. A look of horror came upon Inuyasha's face before Koga picked him up for the ride. ((Not really. Koga rammed into Inuyasha and they both began flying. That's what really happened Okies, back to the story.)) Shippo stood up and looked after Inuyasha and Koga, yelling out Inuyasha's name. "Inuyasha!!" He yelled as the two hit a nearby tree. Koga had been knocked out during the trip and Inuyasha looked like this - .

"Shippo! Are you alright?" Kagome said as she stopped her bike and hot off. Shippo looked at her, and then ran into her arms. "I'm fine Kagome, but I don't think Inuyasha and Koga are." He answered as he looked back over at the two. Kagome looked over at them two also. "Humph! I think they're perfectly fine, Shippo." She snapped. Shippo looked up at her and blinked, but decided to say nothing.

Miroku and Sango soon appeared and Miroku ran over to help Inuyasha and Koga, being real cautious about Koga. "Miroku, be careful about Koga!" Sango called, ready to back him up if necessary. By now, Kagome and Shippo were sitting on the ground, Shippo happily licking on a spinning sucker. Kagome seemed to be back to normal as she continued snacking on a bar of chocolate. She looked over and began to watch Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Koga.

Sango looked over at Kagome and she met her gaze. She smiled at her, and then called over to her. "Kagome! You seem to be back to normal now!" Kagome blinked before muttering under her breath. "What did I do? Did I do something wrong?" She stood then walked over to the four. Miroku was waiting for Koga to wake. When Inuyasha saw Kagome walking over towards them, he began to freak out some. "Uhh...Kagome!? Please don't say the word again! I haven't done anything wrong; at least, I don't think I have..." He said ((Who can imagine Inuyasha actually saying that? LOL)). Kagome blinked at Inuyasha's comment, and then she kneeled down in front of Koga, staring at him. 'Hey, he has a rosery around his neck! Didn't Miroku put that one him earlier?' Kagome then sighed and looked back at Koga. "Koga? Hello, earth to Koga! Wake up!" Kagome said, trying to wake him up.

At the sound of Kagome's voice, Koga awoke and looked around, his vision better, but still blurred. "Kagome? Please stop saying that word." He said, before trying to stand. Miroku sighed, and then looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, we must continue our search for the jewel shards." Sango walked up beside Miroku and nodded in agreement. "Yes, he's right Inuyasha. The nearest village will take about a day to reach." Kirara ran over and sat next to Shippo and the two started to play.

Me: I tried not to leave that much of a cliffhanger this time, but there will be one soon! -evil grin-

Inuyasha: -blink- uhm…Rebekah…..what's with you? Why are you grinning like that?

Me: -growls at Inuyasha- It don't concern you, so keep your big mouth shut!

Koga: Yeah, you mutt! You heard the lady! –laughs at Inuyasha because he's being pulled by his ears by Rebekah-

Kagome: Fetch boy!

Koga: -goes flying backwards-

Me: -I let go of Inuyasha and I start running after Koga, yelling- "No, Koga-kun!!"

Everyone: -anime sweat drop-

Kagome: Okay….Well, I guess I'll finish what she started. There is some news that Rebekah wishes for you all who read her story to know. First, she is going to start writing a new story and it is going to be a romance one. If anyone wishes or is nice enough to volunteer to help her write it, please let her know either in your review or in an e-mail. She will highly appreciate anyone who is willing to take their time to help her and she will be sure to include you in her story! Next, she would also like for you all to note, that she will try her hardest to update quicker for, not only this story, but for the one soon to come also! Lastly, those who read her story, please review her story! She feels highly rejected since she hasn't gotten any reviews for her last chapter! Anyways, I believe that is all she wanted to say, so here are the reviewers and the preview for the next chapter of 'The Rosery'!

Preview Once they begin to make their way to the next village they meet someone they least expected to find around the area! Who is this person and what could she/he want? Read the next chapter of 'The Rosery' to find out!

Rebekah


	6. NOTICE 2!

Hello! Yes, 'tis another notice, but this one's more important! Some of you probably won't like what I'm about to say. However, I do have some good news to go along with it. Now, for the bad news: I may, and probably most likely will, stop writing in 'The Rosery'. I am sorry to those who were big fans of it. However, there is still the chance that I /will/ continue it. Now, on with the good news! I already have some song fics up for you all to enjoy, and I /will/ be making a new story. That is all I really have to say. I am truly sorry, but I really wasn't 'attacked' to 'The Rosery' as I am to my other stories. Like I said before, I will make new stories for you all to enjoy. Flames, suggestions, comments, and/or questions are most welcome in your reviews!

Thunderstorm Blader – E-mail me. I have something to discuss with you

Anyways, I hope you all read this, and review! Remember: flames, suggestions, comments, and/or questions are welcome!

Rebekah


End file.
